


Joe’s Happy Place

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Tiger King (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Top!Dillon, bottom!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: Joe just needs some relief after a hard day’s work, yelling at incompetent employees and whatnot, and Dillon is right there for him.If there was one thing in this world that Joe loved more than constantly being under the spotlight and the center of attention, it was having a dick in his ass. And Dillon was all too eager to indulge him whenever he wanted.
Relationships: Joe Exotic/Dillon Passage
Kudos: 8





	Joe’s Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here’s the Tiger King porn no one asked for. ;) Well, that’s not *exactly* true. I have to thank Steph for cheering me on ever since I asked people on tumblr if they wanted a bottom!Joe fic. Thank you so much, dear Steph! I don’t know what happened to your account, but I hope you get to read my fic anyway. Please, if you ever create yourself a new tumblr account, reach out. :) I also want to thank my best friend, [Velvet Paw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw), for betaing this train wreck. Thank you so much for always being so encouraging and sweet to me. Love you so much! <3
> 
> Now, I hope y’all will enjoy this. After watching Tiger King and absolutely ADORING Joe, I felt like a bottom!Joe fic was in order. I mean, Joe is so slutty, like wuuut?? :P But that’s why we love him, don’t we? I just adore how outrageous and flamboyant and GAY he is! <3 What a character, what a legend! Let’s hope for a pardon from Trump because poor Joe doesn’t deserve what he got. He deserves a second chance and justice! All I want for him is a peaceful life with his Dillon. :(<3 Anyway, enough of the political talk, I’ll leave you to read this load of gratuitous older man/younger man porn. ;)
> 
> PS: Excuse the lame title. I’m just so bad at finding titles for things, lol.

Joe was sitting on the patio of their home, in a corner of the GW Zoo property where there were lots of trees all around giving him and Dillon some form of privacy. As usual, it had been an exhausting day at the zoo, and Joe welcomed this moment to himself. Between yelling at incompetent employees, giving visitors a tour and a show, and taking care of the tigers, he was really tired. 

He was now smoking a cigarette, sitting by the edge of the patio, while daydreaming about Dillon. _Oh, sweet Dillon!_ Dillon with his sky blue eyes and flawless, golden skin. With his soft, full lips and his boyish face. He was young, just the way Joe liked them, but he was also manly and muscular. He had thick thighs and a plump ass that Joe loved getting his hands all over. Not only was Dillon hot, but he was also caring, generous, sensitive, and smart. He was truly Joe’s dream man both physically and mentally. After Travis and John, Joe had been heartbroken, and it just felt so good to be with a man who actually loved and desired him in return.

Joe took another drag of his cigarette as he remembered last night when he had treated his boy right by giving him an amazing blowjob. Joe just _knew_ that he was good at sucking cock. First off, he absolutely adored it. The feeling of a hard, throbbing cock in his mouth and balls rubbing against his face was just so fucking exhilarating. Joe craved the power he held over a man when he sucked him dry to the point where tears would well in his lover’s eyes. And that was just what happened with Dillon yesterday. He had been sobbing and begging Joe to let him come, even calling him _Daddy_ involuntarily. Sometimes, Dillon would let that slip away, and Joe could not repress the thrill that it gave him. Dillon’s hands had been in his hair, tugging on the bleached blond strands of his mullet, and he had lost it when Joe had pushed a single finger in his ass to stroke his prostate. 

Joe felt himself grow hard in his pants just remembering the sight of Dillon, cheeks bright pink from arousal and chest heaving, as he came all over Joe’s face. Joe loved getting a good facial too and licking the spunk off his lips; he was just so damn greedy, it was outrageous. In all honesty, Joe thought of himself as one hell of a kinky slut, even at his age. It seemed like his appetite hadn’t diminished in the least over the years, but instead had only gotten stronger. He took one last puff of his cigarette before crushing it in an ashtray by his side.

Joe couldn’t help himself; he popped the button of his white pants open and unzipped them. He was only half hard, but the pressure on his dick was already unbearable. Goddamn it, why did he always have to wear such tight ass pants? Joe smirked to himself; he knew why. He loved when he caught guys staring at his ass or even at his dick ‘cause sometimes, he just didn’t even feel like wearing underwear underneath. He would sashay around in his tight pants all day long, hoping for looks from Dillon and other buff hunks at the zoo. On top of being a total slut, he was an attention whore, too. Everyone knew that. 

It just so happened, Joe wasn’t wearing underwear today, and he had immediate access to his dick. He gave it a few strokes and sighed longingly. Joe’s hands were rough from all the manual labor that he did, and it only heightened the sensations on his sensitive dick. It felt so damn good; everytime he jerked off, Joe lost himself in a world where all that mattered was his own pleasure. It felt like release from all the strains and stresses of his life. 

And all he could think about, right now, was Dillon. Dillon was like Joe’s own little boy toy, custom made for all of his fantasies. Dillon was a power verse, loving topping just as much as he loved bottoming. If there was one thing in this world that Joe loved more than constantly being under the spotlight and the center of attention, it was having a dick in his ass. And Dillon was all too eager to indulge him whenever he wanted.

Joe tugged on his cock, pulling the foreskin up and down his shaft before twisting his hand where a small, sparkly padlock pierced the tip. Joe shivered and let an involuntary, little noise slip past his lips. “Aw, fuck yeah!” He moaned, his voice sounding so strained and high pitched already. That’s one thing that Joe deplored about being in his fifties; he had much less stamina than he used to have, say, when he was Dillon’s age. He was insatiable back then, and he could get fucked by some stud at the local cowboy gay club and start all over again in the same night with another one. But now, it wasn’t the same anymore. He had to be careful or he would come all over himself way too soon.

Joe stilled his hand and reached inside the collar of his generously unbuttoned bright pink, sleeveless shirt to pinch one of his nipples. “Ah!” Joe yelped. His pierced nipples were so sensitive; each little pull on them sent sparks straight to his hard cock. He bit his lip as he looked down at his cockhead, engorged and dripping precum. Joe tried to distract himself by glancing at a nearby tree, but all he could think about was Dillon pushing him against it and taking him from behind. It was all Joe could do to not outright whimper at the fantasy. Dillon would roughly pull his pants down and enter his already well lubed hole, grunting in his ear: “Fuck, you’re so tight, hubby.”

Joe smiled dreamily at the thought of his young man having his way with him like that. He jerked his cock a few more times, lost in the pleasure of it, before his breath was abruptly cut short.

An arm wrapped around his midsection, bringing Joe’s back flush against a muscular body. He barely had time to register what was going on before two strong legs pressed on each side of Joe’s thighs, effectively holding his prisoner. Joe felt a shiver trail down his spine. Oh, how he loved to be held in this position! Soft lips and a bearded chin lodged against his neck, kissing him there. Then, he heard a voice he knew all too well. 

“Hey, there, sexy tiger,” Dillon teased seductively, using one of his pet names for Joe. “Watcha doing? Jerking off without me? Now, that isn’t fair!” Joe could practically feel Dillon’s petulant pout against his ear.

“I see you came in to join the fun, huh?” Joe said in his sassy, Southern drawl. 

Dillon gave a little lick to the pointed tip of Joe’s ear. Joe had such adorable ears; his ears almost looked like elf ears, and it was just another quirky thing about him that Dillon liked. Joe smelled of cologne, lots of it because Joe was just _that_ exuberant, cigarettes, and something wild. It was an intoxicating mix, and Dillon wanted to get all over his husband. Dillon glanced at Joe’s leaking dick, caught within his fist, wedding band around his finger and the watch around his wrist glinting gaudily.

“Yes I did! And I have every intention of taking care of that,” Dillon whispered against Joe’s ear. 

Joe felt his heartbeat pick up speed as one of Dillon’s hands moved down to cover his own over his dick. “I wanna suck you off, Joe,” Dillon confessed. “Treat you right like you did for me last night, and then, I wanna fuck you ‘cause I know just how much you love it.”

Joe couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped past his lips. He pressed himself harder against Dillon, feeling Dillon’s own hard on against his back. “Fuck yeah, you know it. Been thinkin’ of you, sweetheart. Been thinkin’ ’bout you havin’ your way me and fuckin’ me ’gainst that tree, over there,” Joe admitted. He felt Dillon’s thumb gently press against his cock slit, spreading the slickness over the head in little circles, and Joe whimpered as another shiver wracked his frame. Dillon toyed a bit with the padlock piercing, and Joe whimpered with oversensitivity. .

“Hmh, I see. You’ve been real naughty, as usual. But first things first; how about you come sit in a chair so that I can give you some proper loving?” Dillon suggested, giving one last kiss to the side of Joe’s neck and tugging on Joe’s leather, rhinestone encrusted choker necklace with his teeth before he moved away entirely. 

Dillon stood up and offered Joe his hand to do the same. Joe took it with a grin and followed Dillon to one of the patio chairs. Before sitting on it, though, Joe removed his pants entirely, standing there naked from the waist down. Dillon wasn’t going to lie, Joe turned him on. He had always been into older guys, and he didn’t mind the wrinkles or other signs of age, but damn, Joe was fit! He was slim and slender, and he had amazing long legs and a tight, perky ass. Dillon couldn’t resist giving it a light smack.

Joe let out a small, surprised yelp and turned around with a smirk. “Like what you’re seein’, I take it? I’ve worked hard to stay in shape, y’know.” Joe giggled before sitting himself down with a sassy little sway of his hips. It made his cock and balls jiggle, and Dillon felt something hot twist within his stomach. He knelt down in front of Joe’s wide-spread thighs. Joe was truly slutty, all spread out like that, despite playing innocent and biting on his lip. He had the tiniest dusting of hair framing his cock, and Dillon could not help brushing the side of his face against it. 

“I know, I know,” Dillon huffed, laying a few kisses on Joe’s lower stomach. “You’re such a sexy older guy. But you love covering yourself in body oils and creams, don’t lie.” Joe’s whole face lit up at that, his eyes crinkling as he laughed. Dillon couldn’t resist Joe when he smiled like that; he looked younger and carefree. He lodged himself between Joe’s legs and reached out to grasp Joe’s face between his hands. He kissed him passionately, using his tongue to lick inside Joe’s mouth. Joe moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dillon’s waist. “Gotta keep myself pretty,” Joe replied with a wink, “You know how much of a diva your old man is.”

Dillon felt Joe’s callused hands underneath his tank top, spanning against his skin. They kissed like that, sucking at each other’s lips, until they were out of breath. Joe’s moustache tickled Dillon’s tongue as he gave Joe’s upper lip a little lick.

Dillon’s eyes were hooded with desire, a stormy blue, as he lowered himself down with a seductive smile. Joe’s heart always missed a beat when he watched Dillon go down on his knees for him and wrap his lips around his cock. Without further ado, Dillon got to work. His lips were so soft and plush. His bottom lip was full and the perfect cushion for his cock. Dillon was wearing his signature snapback hat; he looked like a frat boy, and it aroused Joe mightily. Joe loved seeing Dillon like that, hollowing his cheeks and taking his cock deeper into his warm mouth. Fuck! It just felt so good, and Joe would never tire of this. 

“Ugh, yeah, that’s it, baby,” Joe moaned as Dillon bobbed his head up and down. “So good for me.”

Dillon pulled off with a wet, sucking sound, and intensely locked eyes with Joe as he flattened his tongue and licked his cock from root to tip as if it was a lollipop. He swirled his tongue around the padlock piercing, eliciting an embarrassingly high-pitched moan from Joe — he was so sensitive there, and Dillon knew it. Dillon looked pleased with himself, the lil bastard, and he had a dark look in his eyes as he toyed with the piercing, letting it bounce on the tip of his tongue before stopping entirely and instead giving Joe’s dick long tugs with his hand.

“Damn, you’re so sensitive, Joe! You just love having me on my knees, sucking your cock, don’t you?” Dillon asked. He watched how Joe’s elegant eyebrows furrowed in the middle and how his full lower lip trembled a bit. Joe had gorgeous eyes when he was aroused, the soft green, highlighted by the eyeliner on the water lines, all hazy and lusty. 

Joe’s hand darted to cup the side of Dillon’s face, thumb brushing against his bottom lip and spreading the slickness there. When Joe let go of Dillon’s face, Dillon could not resist reaching out to caress Joe’s chest with his free hand. He rubbed over the bullet tattoos before pinching Joe’s left nipple a bit harder than usual. Joe groaned and then moaned as Dillon stopped pinching; Dillon knew how his husband loved a little edge of pain. He was a bit of a masochist, as hinted at by all his piercings and tattoos.

“Oh, yeah. You’re such a perfect little cocksucker, Dillon. Just perfect for me,” Joe hummed. 

Dillon smiled mischievously before wrapping his lips around Joe’s cock, once more, and giving him a few good sucks. The precum now flowing freely from Joe’s dick tasted slightly bitter on his tongue, but Dillon loved it. It was the proof, along with his rock hard cock, that Joe was truly enjoying himself. The way that Joe was moaning non-stop and how his cock twitched inside Dillon’s mouth meant that Joe was really close. Dillon gazed up and was stunned by how far gone Joe looked, all rosy cheeked and panting, hands gripping the armrests of the chair tightly. 

Dillon applied more suction to Joe’s dick and added extra stimulation by gently tugging on Joe’s balls with his hand. His other hand caressed Joe’s thigh and gave him leverage to take his cock deeper. Joe’s cock wasn’t all that big, pretty much medium-sized, so Dillon was able to suck almost all of it down his throat without gagging.

“Oh, hell, Dillon! ‘M gonna cum if you keep that up!” Joe cried. Dillon pulled off with one last, wet smack. Joe’s cock fell back on his stomach, hard as it was. Some of the precum smeared over the dusting of hair on his groin. Dillon mused that Joe’s cock now matched the colour of his shirt. 

“Lemme go grab some lube and a towel, then,” Dillon said, and he was delighted to see Joe smile and shake his head eagerly in answer. 

Dillon came back a few moments later, and they both decided to do it in the grass, right underneath the tree. Joe just loved having sex outdoors; it was all part of his wild nature. He lay down on the towel, and Dillon soon followed him. 

Dillon lodged himself between Joe’s thighs and kissed him, pressing his clothed cock against Joe’s bare one. Dillon threaded his fingers in Joe’s fluffy, bleached blond hair and tousled the bangs on his forehead. He couldn’t resist moving his mouth to Joe’s right ear and whispering, “I’ve brought your favorite lube; the one that tightens your asshole just right.” To his delight, Dillon felt Joe’s cock twitch against his own.

“You know me too well, baby boy,” Joe answered. “Just can’t wait for you to fuck me, so get on with it; I’m gettin’ impatient.” 

Dillon smirked and bit at the junction between Joe’s neck and collar bone. He soothed the small bite with a trail of kisses down Joe’s chest. He made quick work of Joe’s shirt, unbuttoning the last buttons quickly. Joe lifted his back from the ground in order to help Dillon get rid of it. Joe wearing nothing but his collar and piercings looked so slutty! Dillon couldn’t resist twisting Joe’s nipples between his fingers, pulling a small yelp from Joe. Dillon giggled at that and pecked Joe on the tip of his nose before pulling off and standing up to take off his tank top and shorts. 

Joe’s mouth watered as he watched Dillon undress. Dillon was so fucking perfect in all the right ways; he was athletic, he had abs, and his cock was pretty thick. He had a soft dusting of hair on his chest and down a treasure trail to his groin where the dark blond hair faded on his thighs. 

Dillon smiled seductively at Joe; he knew all too well the effect he had on him. He teased a hand down his chest and grabbed his half hard cock, giving it a couple of strokes. Joe watched, enraptured, as Dillon moaned, jacking off with one hand and pinching one of his rosy nipples with the other. Joe just loved watching Dillon pleasure himself; sometimes, he would just sit back and watch. There was nothing sexier than watching a gorgeous young man masturbating.

“You like that, huh, Joe?” Dillon asked breathlessly. 

“Fuck yeah, I do! You just look so damn fine like that, hun. I never tire of watching ya.” Joe couldn’t help himself; he grabbed the bottle of lube that was lying on the towel and uncapped it. The lube was his own brand, Tiger King lube, and Joe couldn’t help but feel satisfied with himself. It had been a dream of his to have his brand of lube. He had tested all of them on himself before putting his name on this one. Joe approved. 

He squirted a generous amount in his hand, and then he rolled to his left side, lifting his knee to his chest. As soon as he pushed his index finger inside his ass, Joe cried out in delight. _Damn, it felt so good!_ He went straight for his prostate, precum oozing from his cock, squished between his leg and stomach, as he stroked his sweet spot.

“Fuck, Joe! Just look at you!” Dillon hummed as he joined Joe on the ground and covered Joe’s hand with his own. “You just love having things in your ass. Remember that time when you spent the whole day, greeting customers and all, with a butt plug up your ass? You’re just such a greedy cock slut!” Dillon pressed his own index finger alongside Joe’s. 

Joe was so worked up already, whimpering and moaning non-stop, as Dillon not only lent him a hand in fingering himself but also as he reminded him of past adventures. Joe loved when Dillon called him a slut and other names too; it really turned him on. He was a mess, cheeks bright pink, eyes wet and hazy, and his lips, framed by his moustache, were bitten red. 

“Oh, yeah, I remember. And at the end of the day, you pounded my ass real hard and you kept goin’ at it until you came in me,” Joe rasped. He could feel the tingling around his rim as the lube did its thing and his muscles tightened. He added a second finger, and Dillon did the same, and soon Joe was so wet that he was dripping all over their joined hands. Dillon had big hands and fingers, and they felt thick and present in his ass as they stretched his hole. Dillon watched him the whole time, his stormy blue eyes entirely focused on him. It was so intense that Joe felt like if they kept that up for too long, he’d come all over himself. 

“Think I’m ready. Fuck me, baby. Can’t wait any longer!” 

Dillon pulled his fingers out briefly only to spit on them and push them back in. Joe lost his breath at the vulgar act; it was so damn hot. The dirtier the better for Joe! He would have loved for Dillon to keep going, but he had to still his hand or else he’d come before Dillon even got his dick inside him.

“Get on all fours,” Dillon commanded. Joe had never complied more quickly. He was on all fours in the blink of an eye, pert ass right there for Dillon to shove his cock inside. His cock and balls were hanging between his long legs, and Dillon couldn’t resist tugging on them. Joe moaned wantonly and wiggled his ass. 

Dillon spread Joe’s asscheeks to gaze at his hole, which was unsurprisingly bleached. It was the palest pink, and at first, Dillon had thought it was so extra. But then again, it was Joe. Joe was extra.

“Get in me, Dillon, baby. I’m so fuckin close, please,” Joe begged, voice strained. 

Dillon couldn’t deny him any longer; he was powerless to resist when Joe pleaded like that. He gave his own cock one last tug, coating it in lube, before he lined up and pressed inside Joe’s tight ass. Joe moaned as Dillon entered him fully. Dillon loved seeing the expression of Joe’s face when he fucked him, so he wrapped an arm around Joe’s midsection and helped him to sit back on his knees. Joe was all teary-eyed, eyebrows askew, and mouth gaping.

“Oh, yeah, you just love it,” Dillon whispered against Joe’s neck, right where he had _Dillon_ written in ink on his skin. He thrust his cock inside Joe’s tight heat as he captured the older man’s lips in a wet kiss. When they broke the kiss, Joe was whimpering, almost out of breath, as Dillon hit his sweet spot. Dillon could feel Joe’s prostate rubbing against his shaft, and he noticed how Joe’s cock twitched hard. Joe was gripping Dillon’s hips to stay upright, but judging from how red-cheeked and exhausted he was, Dillon knew he had to bring him back down into position. He eased his arms, holding Joe across the chest, down to his narrow waist and pushed him back down on all fours. “Deeper that way,” Dillon grunted.

Joe moaned harshly as, indeed, Dillon’s cock got so deep in his ass that his balls were now flush against his cheeks. Joe arched his back; _goddamn it, it felt so good!_ Heavenly, almost! There was truly nothing like it. Dillon was pounding his prostate, and Joe’s cock felt so engorged that it was about to burst; he was ready to spill his load. “Jesus, fuck! Dillon! Come on, _harder_!” Joe demanded, and he was rewarded by Dillon pulling almost all the way out only to plunge right back in. Joe almost saw stars as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was delirious with pleasure and moaning so loudly.

“Fuck, you’re so loud,” Dillon breathed with a mischievous chuckle. “Can you imagine if Reinke saw you like this? What would he think of his boss?” Dillon could not resist sliding one of his hands over Joe’s tanned back, the skin soft and a bit sweaty from exertion, and grabbing a handful of his blond locks. He tugged on Joe’s hair, and Joe whimpered in answer. Joe just adored getting his hair pulled.

Joe felt a delicious current of shame lodge in his chest. He just loved it when Dillon teased him like this, tugged on his hair, and played into his exhibition fetish. “He’d probably think I’m a bitch in heat,” Joe answered. Dillon’s hand left his hair to return to his hips, tightening as he brought him back on his cock, thoroughly using him as a cock sleeve for his own satisfaction. Joe was high on it, and he felt drool trickle out of his mouth as Dillon’s cock grazed his prostate just right to send sparks traveling right to his cock and balls and then to his stomach. He loved getting dicked down so much that it was to the point where he drooled. He felt like he was burning from the inside.

“Oh, yeah, that’s what he’d think. So he’d ask _John_ ,” Dillon spat the name with a fair bit of jealousy and contempt, “to come and see what’s up. And John would get to see what he’s missing; he’d see _me_ with _my_ cock right up his ex-husband’s ass. You’re _mine_ , Joe,” Dillon groaned, draping himself over Joe’s back to suck a hickey on the back of his neck, just under the choker. 

Joe could picture what Dillon described so clearly in his mind; John’s dumbfounded expression, and how he’d get a hard on despite himself, the evidence of it plain to see. He’d given Joe up for that hoe working in the gift shop, but he’d be unable to hide the fact that he was still turned on by Joe.

With one last thrust from Dillon, and his possessive, “You’re _my_ sexy tiger, Joe!” whispered against his ear, Joe came. He came so hard that his vision blacked out. He hadn’t even needed to get a hand on his cock to come.

Dillon felt Joe’s ass squeeze his cock tightly, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. As Joe came with a strangled cry, Dillon followed. Dillon emptied himself inside Joe’s ass with a broken moan. He pulled out just in time to spurt one, long streak of come right on Joe’s ass. Dillon watched as his spunk trickled out of Joe’s slightly gaping, bright pink hole. The sight was alluring, and Dillon couldn’t resist pushing some of it back inside. 

Joe yelped. “You dirty little fucker,” he groaned with a fucked-out giggle. He really was fucked out of his mind, but he felt Dillon’s come travel down his taint, and then the young man’s finger was back inside. Joe’s dick was still throbbing from the aftershocks, but Dillon’s naughty move still brought heat up to his cheeks. The possessiveness was something that turned him on beyond imagining; he was himself possessive of his boys, so it was only natural that he enjoyed it when Dillon acted possessive in return. 

He couldn’t hold himself up on his forearms any longer and collapsed on the ruined towel. Dillon’s arms wrapped around him, immediately bringing him flush against him. Joe was often the little spoon when it came to postcoital cuddling.

“You love how dirty I can get, I know it,” Dillon said against Joe’s ear. 

“Yeah, never want you to change,” Joe answered. He turned his head slightly to look Dillon in the eye. His sweet boy was just so pretty after he came; his features were all soft, and he had a dreamy look in his beautiful blue eyes. Anytime Joe looked into Dillon’s eyes, he realized how lucky he was to have him. And what he wanted the most in this world was for Dillon to be happy. He never wanted to lose him. “Love you so much, sweetie,” Joe hummed while pecking Dillon on his lush red lips. 

“Me too, I adore you, you know,” Dillon assured Joe. “I’ll always be there for you.”

And Dillon meant it.

Joe smiled and felt his heart swell with emotion. He had to chase his feelings away or else he was gonna end up crying; he was a sensitive old gay. Or as Dillon sometimes joked, a big baby. “Imagine if Carole fuckin’ Baskins saw us like this! That ol’ bitch sure would have somethin’ to say to her “cool cats and kittens”!” Dillon burst out laughing, and Joe followed suit. Joe grabbed Dillon’s hand, which was resting over his heart, and twined their fingers together. In the late afternoon sunlight peeking through the leaves of the tree they were lying under, their wedding bands glinted. 

“Serves her right! Everyone will see that we have a better sex life than she does, duh,” Dillon giggled. 

“She sure doesn’t have a pretty young lover and husband like I do,” Joe said triumphantly.

They both laughed — Joe’s loud, slightly hysterical laugh mixing with Dillon’s — and kept on joking and bitching and whatnot, with kisses and cuddles in between. 

Typical Joe Exotic stuff, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my little story, please do leave some love in the comments section; it’ll make me happy. <3


End file.
